


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by JoMouse



Series: Christmas in July 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fairies, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Silly, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: The fairy snow continued until Stiles and Derek are snowed in and Stiles isn't finding the situation quite as fun anymore.





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (in July)!!!!
> 
> This is written for the [Imagine-Sterek Christmas in July](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com) event. Today’s theme was Snow.
> 
> This is completely unbeta’d so all errors are mine, but I did try to catch them. Any outrageous grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Xx-Joey
> 
> Don’t know ‘em. Don’t own ‘em. Don’t show ‘em.

The morning after the snow started, Derek woke up to the sound of Stiles muttering under his breath and a sudden crash from the broom closet in the front hall. Jumping out of bed, claws out, he raced down the stairs freezing at the bottom and laughing when he found Stiles sitting on the floor in the hallway, the contents of the broom closet scattered around him and a serious pout on his face. 

“It’s not funny, asshole,” Stiles said, pushing himself to his feet and kicking at the various implements surrounding him. 

Derek started picking things up and putting them back in the closet, finding it’s always best to ignore Stiles’ fits of childish anger until they burned out. It had been a while since something this small had angered Stiles to this point, so he could only imagine it had something to do with the fairy spell that had affected them the previous day. They’d gone to bed in a good mood after dragging in a five and a half foot tree and decorating it with all of the decorations they had, even taking time to string some popcorn before finally falling into bed, still in their reindeer onesies, both too tired to do more than share a quick kiss goodnight. Derek had fallen asleep with his nose buried into the back of Stiles’ neck enjoying the warm scent of his happiness.

The good mood was definitely long gone as Stiles pulled his boots on and kicked the base of the door, leaving a scuff mark before kicking with the other foot and leaving a matching mark. “What is wrong with you?” Derek finally snapped, giving in to his frustration at not being able to identify the root cause of the sour smell of frustration filling the hallway.

Stiles pulled the front door open and gestured wildly with his arm at the pile of snow that reached nearly waist-high that started to tumble into the hallway. Derek gaped as Stiles tried to push the door shut, kicking at the snow that made the task difficult. “On the plus side, it’s stopped falling, but we don’t own a shovel!”

“There's one in the shed,” Derek offered.

“Great. The shed. Let me just go on out and grab it,” Stiles snarked at him, pulling the door open again at the same time a giant gust of wind blew through the door bringing a large drift of snow with it, surrounding Stiles until he was ankle-deep, arms crossed over his chest eyes narrowed when Derek began laughing again.

“I’ll get it,” he said, unzipping his reindeer onesie and dropping it to the floor, ignoring Stiles’ begrudgingly admiring look as the chill in the air reached his naked form. 

Quickly, he shifted into his wolf, bumping against Stiles before he bounded out the open door. As soon as he landed in the snow, he sank to his snout and sneezed roughly against the snow filling his nostrils. He looked back over his shoulder, glaring as well as he could in that form as Stiles started laughing. Determination took over and Derek struggled through the snow, making a path to the shed. 

Once there, he grabbed the rope they’d installed for this very situation and went inside. He found the shovel, knowing it wasn’t really made for snow, but figuring it should work well enough to clear off the porch so they could open the door without having an indoor avalanche. He managed to get it down, holding the handle carefully in his teeth as he backed out of the shed, dragging it until it was through the door. 

He jumped to close the door with his front paws before dropping down to pick the shovel up longwise, stopping when a snowball smacked into his side, exploding and knocking him over. Leaping to his feet, eyes flashing he spotted a streak of red darting around the corner of the house, tripping and flailing in the deep snow. Leaving the shovel behind, he gave chase.

It didn’t take very long for Derek to catch his prey after stalking him completely around the house to the back door where they’d begun the chase, leaping and knocking Stiles into a snowbank before leaping off him over his head and using his back legs to kick snow back at Stiles. Stiles scrambled backwards, hurriedly packing snowballs and throwing them at Derek who ducked them easily.

The two of them played for a few more minutes, snow flying between them until Stiles stopped and wrapped his arms around himself and giving a shiver. Although he’d worn a lot of layers, the snow had soaked through and mixed with the sweat he’d built up, Derek could only imagine how cold his mate was. Moving carefully, he allowed Stiles to lean against him as they made their way to the back door of the house, less snow on that porch due to the windbreak created by the building. 

Once they were inside, Derek changed back into his human form before helping Stiles out of his clothing and herding him up the stairs, through their bedroom and into the master bathroom. He turned the water on, barely warm to not shock Stiles’ system as he helped him under the spray before joining him. 

The shower was completely perfunctory, hands kept moving without staying in one area too long until Stiles had stopped shivering. Derek turned off the shower and wrapped Stiles up in a towel, rubbing vigorously until he was as dry and then dressed him in his own sweatpants and tucked him into the bed, kissing his forehead before getting dressed and making his way to the fireplace in their bedroom.

He lit the fire carefully, thankful it was a fake flame, but gave off enough heat that warmed the room without making all of Derek’s senses go haywire. Once he was satisfied, he closed the screen in front of it and checked on Stiles one more time before heading downstairs.

He hurried outside and grabbed the shovel, clearing off the porch and a path to the edge of the snow, working quickly and enjoying the burn in his muscles before he took the shovel inside and put it in the hall closet. He then made his way into the kitchen to make his mother’s famous hot chocolate and fill a plate with gingerbread men that Stiles had made the day before.

Walking carefully up the stairs, two mugs in one hand, the plate in the other, he crept into the bedroom, where Stiles was buried under the blankets, the light of his phone screen barely emanating through them. Shaking his head, he put the mugs and the plate on the nightstand before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed, tugging the blanket off Stiles’ head and handing him one of the mugs.

Smiling, Stiles leaned against Derek’s shoulder as they sat up against the headboard, talking softly as they sipped at the hot chocolate and shared the cookies. The sun started to set, throwing shadows across the bedroom as Stiles stared toward the window, a soft smile on his face that twisted into a grimace.

Derek’s nose twitched at the sudden shift in Stiles’ scent, following his gaze, he saw the snowflakes falling softly outside the window. Chuckling, he leaned over and sang softly in Stiles’ ear, “Though the weather outside is frightful,” earning a smack to his stomach that sent the cookies flying and the both of them sinking into fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "hi" on tumblr: [josjournal](http://josjournal.tumblr.com).


End file.
